


Teacher's Pet

by Caracalliope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adults Treated Like Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Anal Plug, Corporal Punishment, Evil Boarding School, F/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, forced to hurt a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Professor Scratch asks a prefect to help him rein in the incorrigible Ms. Leijon.





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirradin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirradin/gifts).

> It is a boarding school for young ladies (and gentletrolls)! But the horny and repressed one in the equation is definitely not Nepeta. I kind of regret there's nothing eldritch about it, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. <3

Prof Scratch had Nepeta bent over his creepy-clean desk, with her skirt pulled up and her shame-covering garments pulled down. He used the blunt edge of the paddle to reposition her legs. She hated him for what he was about to do, but most of all, she hated him for pretending it wasn’t getting him flushed.

“Say it with me, now.” His voice was precise and blueblood-y, which was creepy. “It is not proper for a young lady past Ascension age to spend her time pretending to be a cat.”

“It’s not propurr for a y-”

Scratch smacked her with the paddle, like she knew he would. The force of it made her fall furward, and she couldn’t help making a little noise. She wasn’t good at taking her corrections silently, like Terezi or Aradia or even like Karkitty, who grunted in pain but never opened his mouth.

Nepeta straightened though, and stuck her butt back into pawsition. She was resilient in her own way.

“Try again, please,” Scritchy-Scratch said. “Mind the pronunciation.”

“It is nyot propurr for -”

The pain was more intense with his second strike, but Nepeta stayed upright this time. She found herself scratching at the surface of the desk, futile. She missed her claws so much.

“Again, please.”

“Yiff’s knot propurr -”

And there it was, the rage she wanted to provoke. He hit her with less precision and more force, more than once, more than five times, all across her ass and the backs of her strut pods. It hurt but it meant that she won.

Except, Scratch stopped too soon, and he bit out, “You, young lady, are not taking me seriously.”

She didn’t say anything, knowing that would ruffle his whiskers worst of all.

“Fine,” he snapped. “Very well. A different approach to correction will be in order. Stay.”

Nepeta stayed. She took her win, and it was time to go along with his orders now. All twelve of the Academy’s students agreed on this - it wasn’t any less of a victory if they had to start co-opurrating later. Scratch knew it too.

“Nepeta? Why did the Professor - oh, fiddlesticks.”

Nepeta groaned but didn’t change her position. Of course Scratch brought Equius into this - he couldn’t fight his own battles, that was why he had his prefects in the furst place. She didn’t like that her meowrail had to see her bared by someone else, but honestly? This had to be worse for Equius, the _proper_ young gentletroll. (Also, the other prefect would have made this worse.)

He came near her, and she could hear him gritting and cracking his teeth.

“Stop that!” she snapped. “You need to be calm, okay? Imagine I’m papping you.”

“I will _not_, while you’re like this. All you all right?”

Nepeta shrugged, palms fixed on the desk. The ache in her ass was growing, and she was sure the skin showed it too. But she wasn’t alone. She was fine.

“I think Bulgescratch found my caricatures,” she said. “You know, the ones where his head is a ball of yarn? He’s hissing mad.” _But not as mad as he would be about the other drawings._ Equius didn’t know about those, because Nepeta didn’t want him tearing his mane out over them.

“Nepeta, for fricksake, don’t call him that, canter - can’t you listen to him? Please? It looks like - I - isn’t your correction completed?”

“Unfortunately, no,” said Scratch from the doorway. He walked softly, like a hunter, and Nepeta heard Equius’s sharp gasp of distress.

“I will need your help administering this contraption, Mr. Zahhak.”

“Sir, please don’t,” Equius said. Nepeta rarely heard him sound so final. Usually, he was skittyish when addressing Scratch, for good reason.

“Ms. Leijon has been exceedingly impudent. I know you understand the importance of maintaining order in an institution like this one.”

Equius did. Sometimes, he understood it too well. But he wasn’t small and mean like Old Scritch, and he had a meowrail to remind him of the impurrtant things.

“Professor, please. Can't you give Ms. Leijon a more traditional punishment?”

Nepeta tried to look over her shoulder, but Equius was blocking her view of Scratch. He always stood between them when he could.

“I value your insights, Mr. Zahhak. But I am a busy man, with many irons in the fire. I’ve already wasted too much time on one little girl. So if you believe a spanking is the better solution, you will have to administer it yourself.”

She heard the crack of Equius’s teeth, but she didn’t hear him dismiss the option out of hand. Usually, when Scratch tried to get him to do that, Equius broke every implement handed to him. Pawlitely. It was a battle between them, because Scratch couldn’t leave anyone alone, not even his special faves.

“Nepeta should choose,” Equius said. “If you allow it, sir.”

Scratch sighed. “Let’s get on with it.”

Nepeta flipped around, and then almost giggled (she often got giggly after a beating). Scratch had a nook plug with him, like the ones they all had to use when the Drones came around. But stuck to it was a fluffy, lusus-white kittycat tail, like a dead animal dangling from Scratch’s hand. Nepeta didn’t enjoy anything about slurry collection, but she didn’t think it was that big a deal. Except - of course, he’d make Equius put it in her.

She looked at her agonized meowrail, shrugged, and pounced up on Scratch’s desk. Got on all fours and arched her back.

“I think a tail will help me remempurr,” she said, “sir.”

Scratch strode over, and she expected to be dragged off the desk. Instead, he rolled up her olive skirt all over again, baring her thighs and ass. Then, one of his dry, soft fingertips pressed the end of her tailbone and slid down.

“Mare sure to aim well, Mr. Zahhak.”

Nepeta blushed, realizing it wasn’t a _nook_ plug. But Scratch didn’t touch her butthole, and he moved back silently and suddenly. She hoped he was disturbed, by himself or by her.

Equius’s heavy steps were reassuring. “At least this thing is lubricated,” he muttered.

“I’ll keep still,” she muttered back. “I won’t misbehoove, okay?”

“No, please don’t,” he whispered. Then, more loudly, “I will be the one keeping still, Ms. Leijon. I trust you can figure out what to do.”

Oh - he was worried about bruising her again. One wrong, STRONG move could really hurt with that thing inside her. But Equius could be precise! It was just like one of his projects back home in his workshop. The careful mechanic would hold the instrument in place, and the mighty huntress would encroach it with her powerful - yeah.

She shimmied back, carefully. Equius re-positioned the plug, and she heard him hold his breath to keep stock-still. The tip of the plug was blunt and cool, nothing like the feel of fronds or of bulges. She kept creeping back, a slow slide on the desk surface. The tip slipped inside her hole, and it didn’t hurt. Nepeta kept moving.

She knew some trolls put things up there for fun, alone or in the flushed quadrant, but the ass was usually a caliginous part of the body. If you lost a fight, and weren’t good enough to deserve a real fuck, a kismesis would use you back there. Maybe that was why Nepeta felt embarrassed? Or it was just Scratch’s silence getting to her.

A bit more forcefully, Nepeta slid all the way back. The plug was pushing at her from the inside, a little bit of warm pain combining with the cooling pain on her skin. What did real romance matter, anyway? This was just school and just Equius. Nothing for her to be ashamed about.

“I think that’s it,” Equius said. “I mean, no, we're 100% done. Now think about your manners, Ms. Leijon, and get off the Purrfessor’s stable.”

Nepeta stifled a giggle, and Scritch's silence was silly all of a sudden. She knew he heard the puns too.

She slid off the desk more carefully than usual. It wasn’t pawsible to ignore the plug. She rubbed her ass, quickly, and found that the tail bulged awkwardly under her skirt. She liked the soft brush of it against her thighs.

“We can remove it tomorrow after the morning inspection,” Scratch said. “After your friends have seen your augmentation.”

She promised Equius she’d behave, so she didn’t laugh in his face, just bent down carefully to remove her undergarments. Scritchy kept trying to get her friends to laugh at her, but they were on Nepeta’s side, so nyah. Just like Equius would always be.

“May I escort Ms. Leijon to her dorm? To keep her out of mischief, sir.” In a very quiet way, Equius sounded like he was purroud of her.

“Please do. I’ve had enough of her nonsense for one day.”

Scratch seemed tired, she guessed. Nepeta shook her tail at him, just a little, as Equius opened the door.


End file.
